Sky Society
Information The Sky Society is a very strange island, as it has many things to offer, but odd spectacles to behold. The island appears to have multiple areas that are divided, & appear in different climates, areas, & even entirely different ecosystems. Landing Bay The first part of the island is the Landing Bay, used for approaching Spaceships '''that are being piloted by players who happen to find the island. The Landing Bay itself has some holographic wiring around it. Despite how it looks, its not tangible. '''Green Magolor's Shop One of the two inhabitants in the Sky Society, Green Magolor from Team Kirby Clash, Acts as shopkeeper. When spoken to, either option will have him direct you to the torch & flashlight that's on the counter to the right. The shop itself has a bathroom with a toilet & mirror, a separate Control Room. Within the Control Room is a red button that forces the entire shop into lock-down, causing the main entrance to become sealed off. The only way out is a yellow button on the main panel that teleports the user outside the shop in a teleportation station. After a handful of seconds, lockdown will end. Diamond's Meme Shack Diamond's Meme Shack is a house-shack hybrid that has nothing more than memes & other decals within it. Diamond lives in this shack and his appearance here is non-canon, but the memeshack itself is canon. Snowy Plains Near Green Magolor's Shop '''are the '''Snowy Plains. a snow-blanketed area with mysterious house that has garage that acts as an entrance. The interior of the house doesn't have much to offer other than a pile of boxes that simply sit there. There is another feature, however. Near in front of the house is a large block of ice that must be tapped multiple times before breaking, revealing a secret room with odd machinery known as a Reality Splicer. lore wise, it was once used as an experimental machine used for ripping apart things such as dark matter on a molecular level. Mines ''' The island has a Mines area, that looks similar to the Mystic Mines, albeit a tad more rough. The mines has some water within it that constantly shifts. Some of the crystals within the Mines can be mined for items such as Crystals, or other items. The end of the mines has a ladder that leads to either the '''Mystic Ruins, or the Crystal Pathway. Above the mines is a Mysterious House that contains nothing but a note saying "Note: tell Frem not to burn down my house. If Saber or Pillow finds this, tell them how to use the stove too, as well as Icie. My deepest regards, Logan." The interior of the house has a kitchen complete with a stove that can be turned on. Mystic Ruins The Mystic Ruins is a sub-area that divides into even more areas, such as the Ice Caps, an area full of glowing trees, or Sky Trolly. The Ruins has a large amount of vegetation & plant-life, & odd floating streams of what can only be assumed to be raw power. The path from the Ruins leads to a nearby waterfall, with glowing mushrooms & near it, a model of Tradgore, one of the game's top players in the Metagame. Inside the waterfall is Tradgore's own room, featuring multiple decals of characters such as Jevil '''from '''Deltarune, & even a poster featuring a boss fight from Touhou. Ice Caps The Ice Caps is an area that splits itself into two different areas, being connected via stone bridge. One side has multiple glowing crystals & eye-candy to behold why the other is a slippery submit of machinery. The second area also contains a broken-down building with a panel inside of it along with a button; Pressing it will turn the machine on, causing it to briefly say "Hello (Username)" before depicting a password, & activating the Drill '''that opens up a secret area on the '''Neighboring Mini-Island. Crystal Pathway The Crystal Pathway is an under-development area that doesn't offer much other than is beautiful architecture & charade of crystals & ruined pillars. It also splits into another pathway that leads to the Azure Desert, & another to the Sky Trolly. Azure Desert The Azure Desert ''' is a large desert area with long blue crystals that are large in proportion, relating to it´s name. This area holds multiple secrets, such as the lower area that contains a secret lab that can be reached via traveling to an elevator lift & completing a mini-obby. Currently, nothing in the lab has any functions whatsoever. '''Sky Trolly The Sky Trolly is the only form of transport that can get you to the Neighboring Island. There is a button that can be pressed should the trolly be on the opposite side. The Sky Trolly Itself has 16 seats & a button on the back that must be pressed/clicked in order to get it moving. Neighboring Mini-Island Upon arriving, the Neighboring Area has a generator that allows everything in the island to work;Near said generator is some sort of "Drill" that can only be activated by "Authorization", via pressing the button found in the broken down building in the Ice Caps. Afterward, the Drill will shoot out a thin insta-kill laser that takes an entire minute to drill open the hatch; Said hatch is a small dark room. with a green button; Upon pressing it, the room will light up, & a large TV screen will flash the word "Hello." before telling telling the story of how the island came to be, & that the entire island in question was created by explodetank1, (one of the game's Officers) whom of which left this secret to explain how great, yet stressful the process of creating the island was, but was given some help from a few other of the game's Officers, & even CoffeeGlow himself helped contribute to the making of the island. On the ground is a blue wire that can be put into a breaker in the house that allows a "printer" to function & create a bred brick. The island also has a pathway that spirals all the way back to the main area. Lava Cliff-Side Lava Cliff-Side is a sub-area right next to the Neighboring Mini-Island, with quite the contrast in design, having flowing lava that insta-kills, & even flaming trees. You are first greeted with a mini-obby to complete before reaching an orange square; Stepping on teleports you to the top of the area with a weird square-shaped center area with lava flowing through the small crevices all the way to a small orange square. Category:Locations